


Love Me Sweet

by starfirenighthood



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Dick, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Pregnancy was a strange, wonderful thing. It’s even more wonderful when you’re surrounded by your loving mate and family, at least to Dick.





	Love Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! The second part is finally here! I can’t believe it too me so long. :( A lot of shit has happened recently and I kind of forgot about this lovely little series, but better late than never. It’s cute and sweet and just what y’all want. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, Non-Explicit Sex, and Literally So Much Fluff It’s Lethal
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine.

With a sigh, Dick took another sip from his mug. It was earlier in the morning, around seven o'clock or so. He was curled up in a nest of blankets, huddled on the windowsill as he watched the city come to life. Unfortunately for him it seemed that the little one growing inside of him liked to wake early. It was definitely taking some getting used to. Subconsciously he put a hand to his abdomen, which hadn't yet begun to show. However, he felt like by the end of this he was going to be huge.

Dick smiled to himself, rubbing his stomach as he took another sip of his unfortunately decaffeinated tea. It had been a month since he had found out the news, but they hadn't told anyone yet. They were busy searching for bigger apartments and figuring out everything a baby needed. Plus, they both weren't sure how everyone would handle it. Jason was on the best terms he had ever been with Bruce and the family in a long time, but that didn't really mean anything, did it? Somewhere in the back of his mind Dick had a gut feeling that everyone would surprise them and be accepting, but with their family you never could tell. Well, either way the family had a dinner together once a month and they had decided that was the perfect time.

Except, that day was today.

Anxiously he fiddled with the blankets around him until he heard movement coming from their bedroom. Dick paid it no mind, waiting for Jason to come find him. It wasn't long before his mate strode into view, hair tousled and body still heavy with sleep. "Whatcha doing up and out here, Bluebird?"

Shrugging, Dick turned to look at Jason saying "I don't know if it's my anxiousness that woke me up or this little thing inside me, but either way I couldn't sleep so I came out here."

Concern immediately clouded Jason's mind as he picked up Dick and sat down, cradling his omega in his arms. Dick sighed as he nuzzled his nose into his mate's neck, an immediate calm washing over him. Jason‘s scent never failed to calm him down. "How are you not nervous?"

"Oh I am," Jason said, before tilting Dick's chin up with a finger, "but I know that it won't matter what anyone thinks. I love you and I want to have this baby with you."

Dick smiled and tried to fight back his tears with little success. Kissing Jason, he pulled away slightly to shake his head at himself and say "I'm already emotional, just wait until I get all huge and swollen."

Chuckling, Jason pushed some of the fringe out of Dick's eyes as he said "I think I can handle it."

"I hope so” Dick sighed, before curling up in his Alpha’s arms.

Later on that night, they headed over to the manor together. The car ride there was quiet, both of them beginning to feel nervous and trapped in their own heads. Jason helped his mate out of the car, making Dick smile as they walked up to the front door. Like always Alfred greeted them at the door, but his eyes immediately grew wide as he pointedly looked down towards Dick's stomach. He had always been very in tune with everyone else and seemed to know things before anyone. “Are you-?”

Smiling, Dick placed a finger to his lips saying "Shh, it's a secret."

Jason smiled as Alfred hugged them both, a tear in the old butler’s eye, congratulating them quietly and promising to keep quiet. Hand in hand they walked inside and were happy that no one paid that any mind anymore. Jason wouldn't leave Dick's side, but the omega didn't mind, he knew being with this many members of the family still made him a bit nervous. Plus, Jason had been overbearingly protective before, and now he was pregnant.

Barbara was quick to find them, rolling over in her wheelchair with a smile on her face. "Hi babs" Dick greeted, bending down to hug her.

Returning the gesture, she was quick to pull Jason in for one too as she said "I'm happy you guys came, these dinners are always super lame without you."

With a chuckle Jason said "What, you need my drama to make it interesting?"

"Pretty much."

Dick laughed as Jason mock glared at him. Unfazed he pressed a kiss to his Alpha's cheek, ignoring the fake vomiting sounds as Tim trotted over. Before long it seemed like everyone was gathered around them or close to it. Dick didn't mind, he had missed his family. He kept a tight grip on Jason's hand, trying to soothe the anxiousness in his mate. It helped his own inner terror too.

Before long Alfred all ushered them to the table. Bruce kept looking at Dick weirdly, and the omega knew he could tell something was up. Jason was growing uncomfortable with all the weird staring and before anyone had begun to eat Dick stood with a sigh. Everyone looked up at him as he flashed Jason a reassuring smile, grabbing each other's hands.

"Hi everyone" Dick said with a small wave, making most of them smile, "I know we literally just got food and everything but I have an announcement to make and if I wait any longer I feel like Bruce will explode, or Jason, but either way I have some exciting news."

Everyone watched him as he looked around the room at his family. Summoning his courage, he took in a deep breath before releasing it with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

There was a beat of silence where Dick stopped breathing, his entire body preparing for different outcomes as Jason squeezed his hand tightly. Then the room exploded into applause and cheers. Flushing, Dick was pleased and smiled before looking down at Jason. His big bad alpha, close to tears and looking at him like he was the only thing in the world.

"Oh my god, I knew it! Congrats!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"I'm going to be an uncle?!"

"TT, is Todd actually the father?"

Dick heard them and their cheering, but the one person he was most concerned about had yet to say a thing. Bruce was staring at them, eyes flicking between them, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he stood up from the table and walked towards them. The room went silent as everyone watched intensely, Jason preparing for a fight and Dick preparing to defend himself and his mate.

Except, neither was prepared for the "I'm so happy for you" and the embrace he pulled Dick into.

The omega wouldn't deny that he began to cry as he hugged his father back and the room erupted into even more cheering. Then Bruce was shifting and pulling Jason up into a hug, and Dick grinned through his tears. The two alphas were talking about something probably important, but Dick couldn't hear them. He was too busy floating in a sea of euphoria and relief.

Dinner eventually resumed, but Dick didn't remember most of it. He remembered Jason grinning at him, excitement and love radiating off of him. He remembers the drive back to their house, how Jason kept going on and on about how amazing it was and all Dick could do was smile and watch the man he loved be so happy. He remembers how they collided together once they stepped inside the door and ended up in a tangle of limbs in bed, making love into the early hours of the morning.

It was like magic, until he woke and vomited up everything he had ever eaten in his entire life.

In the grand scheme of everything though, Dick supposed a little morning sickness was an easy burden to bare for all the happiness to come. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself as Jason rubbed at his back. The next few months passed by quickly, and as time ticked on the more weight Dick gained. He was now four months pregnant and his stomach was definitely showing now.

They were going in for their first ultrasound and both could hardly contain their excitement. Today they would get to see their child and hear their heartbeat for the first time. They would also get to know the sex of their child. Jason and Dick had talked about what they were secretly hoping for. Of course Jason wanted a son, but assured Dick that he didn't care either way. Dick agreed of course, but he secretly hoped for a girl.

He had a gut feeling.

"Hey" Jason said, reaching over and grabbing Dick's hand to intertwine their fingers, "Don't be nervous, everything is going to be fine."

Dick nodded, not realizing he had been so anxious for this until they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "Yeah, I know I just-"

"Mr Grayson?" Suddenly interrupted them as they both looked towards a small woman in scrubs, a smile on her dark face as she waited.

Nodding, Dick stood up and hand in hand they followed the nurse back to a room. The woman's name was Julia, and her friendly smile was enough to put the omega at ease. "First time?" she asked, flashing him a knowing smile as she checked his blood pressure and heart rate.

Letting out a chuckle with a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, Dick nodded asking "Is it that obvious?"

Julia nodded, typing something into the computer before flashing both of the men a smile explaining "Yes, but as far as first time parents go you guys are doing great."

At that Jason flashed a dazzling smile at Dick, making the omega weak at the knees. God, he was so in love it hurt.

"Well, you appear to be healthy, so let's check on the little one shall we?"

Nodding, Dick laid back on the table and grabbed for Jason's hand as his shirt was pulled up. Jason grabbed it, intertwining their fingers once more and he never once stopped smiling at Dick. A warm gel was spread across his abdomen and Dick tried to calm his nervous heart as the ultrasound device was placed to his abdomen, Julia concentrating as she searched.

Then suddenly she was smiling as they heard a tiny heartbeat, and Dick nearly started bawling right then. It all suddenly became so much more real. Jason was staring at the monitor in awe, leaning over and whispering "Look" so astonishingly that Dick couldn't help but turn his head from where he had been looking at Jason. There, in black and white, on the monitor was a picture of a growing baby. Their baby. Dick instantly burst into tears and Julia grinned, Jason pressing kisses to his forehead.

"Well well, your little baby is healthy as can be. They have a nice, strong heart beat. I'm assuming you wish to know the sex?"

"Yes" Jason answered for them, holding as much of his mate as he could as Dick nodded and continued sniffling.

Julia nodded, flashing them a smile before typing away a few things at the computer and turning to them. "Do you have any guesses on what it's gonna be?"

Smiling, Dick nodded saying "I think it's a girl."

Jason was a little surprised but broke out into an excited grin when Julia nodded, saying "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Immediately Dick burst into tears again and Jason cradled him close, Julia smiling as she stood up saying "I'll give you two a moment as I go get the sonogram."

Thanking her silently, Jason kissed at Dick's face as his omega cried and smiled. "We're going to have the most beautiful baby girl" the alpha murmured, not bothering to suppress his own tears.

"I love her already" Dick said, nuzzling his nose into Jason's neck and breathing in his soothing scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As they drove, Dick couldn't stop staring at the small black and white picture in his hand. The family had insisted on making family dinner tonight so they could all see the picture and hear about the appointment. Jason drove towards Gotham, a hand cradling his mate’s close. It was suddenly so much more real, and he was so scared and nervous, but most of all excited. It was so strange how he could love something so much, something that wasn’t even born.

Dick was drifting far away, and when they pulled up to the manor he didn't even notice until Jason was cupping his face and running a hand through his hair. He looked into the bright blue-green eyes of his mate, tears welling up in his own for the millionth time today. “What's wrong, Mate?” he asked tenderly, concern coloring his handsome features.

Shaking his head, Dick smiled and laughed breathily saying “Nothing ves’tacha, I'm just so happy.”

With a smile Jason murmured “Me too,” pressing a kiss to his forehead and thumb brushing his cheek soothingly, “why don't we go inside and share the good news?”

Silently nodding his head, Jason smiled as he quickly got out and jogged over to the other side of the car. Helping his mate out, Jason held his hand and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Together they walked inside, everyone greeting them with anticipation as they ushered them into the den. Everyone took a seat, even Katherine was there, to hear the news. “Well, Dick and the baby are perfectly healthy. No complications whatsoever and the Doctor said his due date is May 16th” everyone nodded, still listening intently as Dick smiled at him, “but I know what you guys really wanna know.

“We now know the sex of the baby” Jason said with a smile, everyone inching just a little closer as they waited on a bated breath.

“It's a girl!” Dick cried, grinning brightly as everyone cheered and clapped.

He gave the sonogram to Alfred to pass around to everyone. The look of awe and adoration on everyone's face as they looked at it made Dick’s heart sing. Jason wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close and unable to stop smiling as he pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek. His mate whispered something, but the pregnant omega didn't hear it as he watched his father intently.

For some reason Bruce was the last person to see the black and white picture, but when he finally got his hands on it he just sat there and stared at it. Dick felt a small pang of worry in his gut, that is until a wide grin spread across his father’s face. There were only a few instances where he had actually seen Bruce cry, and he could count them on one hand. Except, as he looked down at the sonogram there were actual tears welling up in his eyes.

Everyone was watching him now and Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek before stepping away, the alpha smiling as he watched his mate approach Bruce. The older man looked up when the omega placed a hand on his shoulder with a beautiful smile. “You're gonna be a grandpa.”

Dick grinned when his father stood and pulled him into a hug, and at that moment he knew that no matter what everything was going to be perfect. Even if he had to throw up every morning and make Jason go and get him food at 3 a.m. They would all love this baby girl so much. As the months ticked by Dick got bigger, and much to his chagrin, his prediction has been correct. He was fucking huge. Thankfully, it seemed his morning sickness had passed, but now his back ached and his feet were swollen. Big time. Jason had to go buy him a pair of flip flops to wear everywhere for that very reason.

He was also very emotional; Jason found that out the hard way.

It had started off innocent enough. They were snuggling on the couch, Dick nestled comfortably in between his Alpha’s legs, back pressed against the other male’s chest. Jason had a hand resting on his protruding stomach, the other tangled up with Dick’s as he nuzzled into his mate’s neck. He could stay that way forever. It was all so sweet and cozy, or so Jason thought.

When he pressed a few innocent kiss to his neck, he frowned when he heard a growl coming from Dick’s throat. Before he could even respond or react Dick was pushing him away and standing up, seething as he glared venomously at his alpha. “I'm already pregnant you knothead, is that not good enough for you? Do you still need more?”

Frown deepening, Jason shook his head and reached out a hand, replying “No, Dick I wasn't-”

“Oh sure, fuckin alpha asshole” Dick grumbled to himself as he stomped away angrily, going to their room and slamming the door shut.

Dumbfounded, Jason just sat there, staring blankly at the tv. What just happened? After half an hour or so when he stopped smelling angry omega, he crept over to their bedroom and peeked inside. Dick was asleep, his face red and blotchy from his dried tears. With a sigh he closed the door again and went over to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing the keys. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset Dick, but it looks like some apologetic ice cream was in order.

He figured Dick would be sleeping as he ran to the store, since he was only gone for a little under an hour. When he stepped through the front door of their apartment however, he frowned when he was struck with the smell of despair followed by the sound of crying. “Dick? Are you okay?” he called, concerned as he hastily pulled off his shoes, only to look up when his mate came waddling into the hallway.

The omega’s eyes were red and puffy, brimmed with tears and more were staining his cheeks and shirt as he sniffled and practically threw himself at his mate. Jason let out an ‘oof’ as he was pushed back against the front door from Dick’s weight, concern deepening as he nuzzled into his chest. Dropping the bag on the ground, he wrapped his arms around the other man and cradled him close.

“Mate, what's wrong? Did something happen?” he asked gently, running his hands soothingly over the smaller man’s back.

When he didn't get an answer he felt a small stab of panic in his chest as he cupped his mate’s face, forcing him to look up at him as he repeated “Omega, tell me what happened.”

“I thought you left me” Dick hiccuped, a fresh wave of tears escaping him and further staining his already tear soaked t-shirt.

Jason shook his head, tucking some of his wet hair that was clinging to his face behind his ear, murmuring “Why on earth would you think that? Cuz you snapped at me?”

Feebly Dick nodded, looking ashamedly down to the floor. Jason sighed and put a finger under his chin, lifting his face up and waiting until those bright blue eyes looked up into his. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, murmuring “You silly omega, I wasn't mad at all. I was upset that I upset you, but you were sleeping so I figured I'd run to the store to get you some ice cream as an apology.”

The omega stood there, processing all of this, and Jason chuckled when it looked like Dick didn't fully believe him. To further reiterate his point, he bent down and showed him the bag, which contained various different flavors of Ben & Jerry’s. When Dick finally realized what Jason said was true he sighed and stopped crying, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s neck and dragging him into a kiss.

Jason’s hands came to rest on his mate’s hips, surprised when Dick deepened the kiss. It had been a while since they had even kissed like this, not even mentioning the sweet, intoxicating scent of arousal from Dick as he moved Jason’s hands until they rested on his butt. There's no way he would've been able to keep himself from getting aroused no matter how hard he tried as kissed his mate back.

Except he didn’t want to push it past anything besides some passionate kisses and some butt squeezing after what had happened earlier. He couldn't really believe it when Dick pulled back, mumbling against his lips “Put the ice cream in the freezer and then come to bed.”

Left there gaping, Jason watched as Dick sashayed his way towards their bedroom. He smiled to himself as he picked up the bag off the floor, a spring to his step as he set it in the freezer and then began walking back towards their bedroom. Having sex while Dick was pregnant always made Jason feel a little weird, but the doctor had promised it was safe and Dick was horny and all over him so he got over it pretty quickly.

“Why so eager?” Jason asked, pressing kisses into his mate’s neck as Dick’s hands ran desperately all over his now naked body. He mouthed at Dick’s bond mark, the moan it earned him going straight to his gut.

“Cuz you're the best mate ever and you're hot” Dick answered with a grin, making Jason bark out a laugh as he kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” the omega smiled, wiggling impatiently as Jason stripped him of his pants and underwear, “now hurry up, I'm dying.” Jason chuckled but complied to his mate’s wishes as he leant down and kissed him.

While he was pregnant, the omega was much more sensitive to his mate’s touch. He was breathless and panting before Jason even began to prepare him. The alpha’s fingers made his skin burn, arousal singing in his veins as Jason touched him oh so sweetly. It was an indescribable feeling when Jason pushed inside him, his breath escaping him more and more with every movement of his hips. Dick didn’t feel embarrassed on how easily he came, not with the way Jason was looking at him. Their earlier argument was forgotten as Jason cradled his mate close, both of them slipping off into peaceful slumber.

That was really the first big swing Jason could remember.

Dick’s mood swings weren’t all that bad, if Jason was being honest. They pretty much ranged from ‘cuddly’ to ‘super cuddly’. Both of which he was perfectly fine with. However, the omega began to go stir crazy though as he approached his sixth month. His belly was huge and his feet still swollen. His back constantly ached and he constantly had to pee, but that wasn’t the worst part.

The worst part was the nesting.

Bruce had helped them find a three bedroom apartment on the more upscale part of Blüdhaven, and they were in the midst of packing. They would be moving into their new place next week actually, but it was driving Dick crazy. He needed to make a baby room and get it ready. His instincts were screaming at him, and since he had to wait, it was driving him mad.

Since he couldn’t make a baby room, Dick had to settle for building blanket nests everywhere. Jason practically tripped over bundles of blankets and towels with every step he took. Their bed was a nest, their couch was a nest, even their fucking dining room table was a nest. It didn’t matter how many times Jason picked up the blankets and towels and how or where he hid them, when he came home Dick always found them and built all his nests yet again.

It was a little annoying, but Jason let it go and allowed Dick to do whatever he needed to cope. Thankfully when he was at his wits end it was moving day. The whole family was coming over to help, and help they did. Jason set up a corner for Dick to sit in while everyone else carried up everything. Unsurprisingly the omega built himself a nest and was wrapped up as everyone else worked. Dick felt bad he couldn’t help but the doctor had said no strenuous tasks and just riding the elevator up the two floors had pretty much already used all his energy.

Half way into moving Barbara arrived, Stephanie and Cassandra following her. She wheeled up to his nest and Dick smiled at her, reaching up and grabbing her hand. “Hi Babs.”

“Well hi. How’re you doing?” she asked, smiling as he shifted to put his head in her lap as Stephanie and Cassandra sat on the floor.

“I’m doing okay. I’m tired.”

Stephanie wrapped him up in a hug, saying “You know what will help?”

“Hmm?”

“Some cuddles” Stephanie said, waggling her eyebrows and Dick giggled but complied. He opened up the blanket he was wrapped up in and she crawled into the nest beside him, settling into his side comfortably.

“Oh, by the way, we’re throwing you a baby shower as soon as you’re settled” Barbara said, running a hand through his hair as Cassandra scooted closer until she was settled right in next to Stephanie.

Before Dick could even begin to interject Stephanie said “There’s no point in arguing, it’s happening. You can just sit back and relax.”

Dick just smiled, sighing “Alright, I guess I’ll just enjoy all my presents.”

“Have you thought of names yet?” Cassandra asked quietly, everyone looking over at Dick.

He just smiled to himself, winking as he answered “That’s a secret.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.”

“Hey” suddenly interrupted the group, Jason standing there with a small grin, a hand on his cocked hip, and a raised eyebrow, “What’s with the cuddle party?”

“I’m just irresistible, what can I say” Dick teased with a shrug, Stephanie nuzzling deeper into his side.

Jason chuckled, saying “Yes, I’m aware. Why wasn’t I invited to the party?”

“Girls only” Cassandra said, head resting on Stephanie’s shoulder.

With a grin Barbara winked at the alpha, saying “There’s just something about Dick that’s soothing anyways, but now that he’s pregnant? Pretty much a cuddle magnet.”

Smiling, Jason watched the three of them snuggling up to his boyfriend and felt a warmth spread through his chest at Dick’s happy expression. He was glowing from the affection. “Oh I’m well aware, after all I’m kind of the one who knocked him up in the first place.”

“Yeah, thanks for that” Stephanie mumbled.

Dick smiled up at his mate and Jason stopped down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before going back to work. The four of them talked about the baby shower and Dick’s pregnancy. As the men were all finishing up, plus Katherine, something wonderful happened. They were all lingering in towards the kitchen, leaving the girls and Dick to their corner, when Stephanie and Dick both jumped and screamed.

Everyone set into action at once, panicking and asking what was wrong as Jason practically ran to his mate’s side. The girls were all staring with wide eyes as Dick and Stephanie clutched at his abdomen. Then it happened again and Stephanie bounced up and down as Dick began to cry, grinning as she all but screamed “The baby is kicking!”

Jason gasped as she grabbed his hand, placing it where her own had been. Dick was watching him with astonishment as they both waited, everyone else practically holding their breath. Then she kicked right under Jason’s hand and nothing could have kept him from holding in his tears. They were having a baby.

_They were having a baby._

Everyone cheered and scrambled to feel, but Jason allowed Bruce to go first as Cassandra and Barbara reached over. Damian even stooped down to feel the kicking, his eyes betraying the wonder he secretly felt. Even though he had been pregnant for six months, Dick was still in wonder and shock at the evidence of a small person inside of him. Suddenly, he realized that in three months he would be a father. That was terrifying as all hell.

The family was all talking amongst each other animatedly, but Dick was just sitting there. A hand on his belly, looking down at it in what could only be wonder. Eventually Jason wrangled them all out the door, knowing Dick needed some much deserved rest. Dick startled when everyone all said their goodbyes, Dick smiling and waving from his nest as he watched them all leave. Then they were alone, and Dick watched as Jason looked over at him.

Walking over, the alpha helped his mate up and pulled him into a tight embrace. “We’re having a baby” Dick whispered, Jason pressing a kiss into his hair.

“We’re having a baby, Bluebird.”

Dick sniffled and Jason smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him to bed. It was one of the things everyone had helped him put together before they left. Helping the pregnant omega into bed, Jason crawled in beside him and wrapped protectively around his mate and unborn child. They laid there quietly, and just when Jason thought he was asleep, Dick asked quietly “Do you think I’ll be a good father?”

Jason was quiet for a moment, before pressing a kiss into his neck and answering quietly and honestly “You’ll be more than a good father. You’ll be the best father and you’ll love our daughter more than anything in the world. In fact, I know you’ll be such a good father that it’ll make me look mediocre in comparison because you’re such an incredible, amazing person who is going to give our baby girl the world.”

Tears collected in his eyes as Dick shifted, turning so he could cuddle into his mate’s side as Jason pressed kisses all over his face. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, Dick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the second part! I love it. It’s sweet and cute and probably not as good as the first one, but I like it. The next one however will be even better because Dick will be giving birth, yay! That’s a weird sentence. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I was also thinking of perhaps writing a prequel to the first part showing how they became mates, so if you’re interestd in that, let me know! If you enjoyed this don’t forget to leave kudos, a comment, a bookmark, or all 3! Please and thank you. ;)


End file.
